Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual driving mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous driving mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
Such vehicles may rely on highly-detailed maps in order to make driving decisions. In some examples, these maps may include information about the location of lanes for driving. Some non-autonomous navigation systems provide users with instructions for driving a vehicle along a route between locations. These systems may also display information regarding lanes and also highlight or otherwise indicate which lane is appropriate for a particular route. For example, if the route includes a turn, these systems may indicate a specific lane for the vehicle in order to position the vehicle for the turn.